


Morbid Curiosity

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Masturbation, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross drinks a lot of milk for sexual purposes and is satisfied with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Curiosity

Ross poured what was left of the gallon of milk into the third tall glass. He wasn't sure how much milk that measured up to be, but it was a lot. He giggled to himself in anticipation as he raised the first full cup to his lips. 

Ross had a weird ability to chug milk like nobody's business, and today he had decided to test just how much milk he could drink. He had once estimated about two and a half pints, but he wasn't sure how much was in the cups he had filled. 

Regardless, he tipped the cup up and began to drink. 

At first it was easy, pleasant even. Swallow after swallow of milk poured down his throat. He liked milk, so drinking it was actually quite nice, the cool liquid sliding down his throat with ease. 

He wasn't sure what had compelled him to try this, but it might have been slightly driven by sexuality. As he gulped milk, thoughts swirled around his head. The idea of being sloshy and full of milk, full to the brim, it excited him.  
Ross drained the first cup and put it on the table, emptied. He let out a loud burp and smiled to himself. With one cup down, he could feel the liquid in his gut, but knew he still had room for more. Ross grabbed the second glass and began to drink again. 

This time, each swallow was harder. His belly was growing fuller and fuller by the second, filling up faster than he had anticipated. He pushed through the discomfort and chugged down the rest of the second cup. 

He pressed his fist over his lips as he belched. His tummy felt full of liquid. He burped again, one hand moving to his belly. He rubbed the taut skin gingerly, a gentle moan escaping him. He pulled his shirt up, full belly pressing into his jeans. 

"Fuck..." he groaned. The third glass still sat on the table. He rubbed his belly softly, using one hand to undo his jeans. He pulled his pants down, feeling his dick press against his boxers. He rubbed himself through his underwear a little, groaning. 

Ross reached for the last glass of milk. He raised it to his lips hesitantly, drinking slowly. About halfway through the glass, something changed. His stomach, achingly full of milk, rebelled against him. 

Ross gagged violently, setting the milk down and grasping his clenching stomach. He retched, and milk spattered onto the kitchen floor. Ross gasped and moaned, hands clutching his belly as he threw up again, milk pouring out of him.

He reached one hand into his boxers, moaning loudly. His belly was still aching, so full and sloshy. He stroked his dick slowly as he vomited up more milk. Tears stung his eyes as he rubbed himself, conflicting feelings of nasty nausea and sexual pleasure. 

Why was this turning him on? 

Ross bit his lip as he stroked himself quicker. Strings of spitty milk and vomit hung from his mouth. He gulped, fighting back another wave of puke. Ross grunted quietly as he moved his hips, grinding down on his palm. His knees felt weak, and another round of nausea was fast approaching. 

As Ross threw up, he fell to his knees, bile splashing everywhere, rubbing himself harder and faster. The floor reeked of his vomit, and his head was reeling. He felt himself getting closer to orgasm as he knelt on the floor in a puddle, jacking off as quick as he could. 

With each stroke, Ross pressed his hips farther forward. He clutched his churning gut with his free hand and moaned loudly. His breath was hot, coming out in short gasps, his brow was beaded with sweat and he felt disgusting. 

Ross screamed as he came onto his hand and the floor, ropes of cum falling into the pool of puke on the floor. Ross leaned forward until he was on his hands and knees, body still weak from vomiting and cumming. He breathed heavily, body aching. Ross spat the last of the sour saliva from his mouth to the puddle of filth on the ground with a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
